


The Next Generation

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a giant black hole pops up in the middle of Katie, Alexis, and Marissa's musem tour, none of them know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katie's Pov

"Ugggh, I'm tired." Marissa groaned. "You're always tired." I said, trying to push her off my shoulder and onto Alex's. "Hey, I don't want her!" She laughed. I laughed too and Marissa rolled her eyes. 

"Girls, keep up." Miss Maria hissed. "Sorry," we mumbled. 

"Katie Jackson." "Here!" "Marissa DiAngelo?" "Here!" "Alexa Grace." "HERE!" 

We burst out laughing at Alex's extremely loud 'here'. Miss Maria sighed and rubbed her forehead. She finished attendance and then let us explore the museum on our own.

We visited the Greek mythology section first.

"Hey look, I'm Zeus." Alexa was standing in a pose with her arm out, pointed to the sky, as if she were striking someone down with Zeus's master bolt. We burst out laughing. Suddenly there was an extrememly cold wind and Alexa screamed and almost fell. Marissa and I caught her.

And then we noticed the black hole in the middle of the floor.

"Was that there before?" Alexa oanted, obiously panicking. "I'm almost certain that wasn't there before." I said. Marissa gulped.


	2. Alexa Falls to Tartarus

Katie's Pov

"HOLY -"

Our friend Justin came running up to us, nearly falling into the hole. He stumbled but caught himself. He glanced from us, to the hole, then back to us."What did you do!?" He yelled. "Nothing!" We yelled back. 

"Hello? Remember me? You know, the girl that's about to die!?" Alexa yelled. We rolled eyes and pulled her to safety. She sighed and leaned against Marissa. 

"NO!" 

Marissa screamed and lost her footing. 

Then she and Alexa fell into the hole.


	3. Camp Half Blood

Katie's Pov

"AH!" Justin scramed. "Our friends just fell into a black hole," I panted. "Where does it go?" Justin looked terrified. "You don't wanna know. But we gotta get you outta here. Come on!" Justin grsbbed my hand and drsgge me out of the museum. "Wait, what about-"

But it was clear he wasn't listening. 

Marissa's Pov

"Just hold onto me!" "I am!" Alexa buried her face in my shirt. "How long are we going to keep falling!?" She yelled in my ear. "I don't know but I might let go if you keep yelling in my ear!" I yelled. "Sorry!" She whispered. 

Katie's Pov

"Tarta- what?" "Tartarus," Justin panted. "Its a giant pit that leads - well, we don't exactly know where. But all the monsters that demigods kill end up back there." "Huh," I said. "That's it?" Justin asked. "Have you met me? I'M FREAKING OUT INSIDE YOU MORON!" I shook Justin by the shoulders. 

"Justin, you were suppossed to bring back three girls. Are you really that bad at math?" A girl in full battle armor walked up to us. "They fell into Tartarus Clarisse," Justin panted. "Who's the girl?" I whispered. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares." "Who's that?" Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Gods you're as dumb as your dad. Ares, the god of war!" Clarisse snapped. "You know my dad?" I must've looked surprised. Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked away. "Demigods these days, sheesh!" She muttered.

"Katie?" I turned around. 

"Dad!" I ran to my dad and he picked me up. 

In case you don't know, my dad is Percy Jackson. Marissa's dad is Nico DiAngelo and Alexa's is Jason Grace. 

"Percy!" A guy with goat legs and horns came running up to my dad. He ody slammed him in a hug. "Hey Grover," dad gasped. 

Percy's Pov

"I can't breathe," Katie gasped. "Grover you're squishing my daughter." I laughed. "Oh, sorry." Grover blushed slighly and pulled away. "Dad, my friends just fell to Tartarus."


	4. Forbidden Prophecy

Katie's Pov

Dad's face paled a few notches. 

"What? But -" "Entrances to Tartarus have been popping up randomly out of no where," Grover, appearently dad's best friend explained. "And here comes the headache." Dad sighed and started rubbing his forehead. "Percy, just relax, you don't have to -" Grover started to say, but dad cut him off. "No, it's not okay! My daughter is basically going to have my life and my life was dangerous! It still is!" "Um hello?" I asked. "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" I yelled. Dad sighed. "Katie, this is going to be very hard to explain."

Marissa's Pov

"What was that thing?" I clung to Alexa. "Don't ask me, Katie's the mythology nerd!" Alexa tightened her grip around my waist. 

"Well look who we have here."

A girl, not necessarilly a girl, but more of a monster in a cheerleading outfit with fire hair walked up to us. 

"Decendents of Hades and Zeus. Hmm. I'dve preferred that Katie girl, but you two will have to do."

Then she lunged at us.

Alexa's Pov

"No!" I jumped in front of Marissa and pushed her down. I jumped on the fire girl and tackled her. She scratched my shoulder with her long talons and tried ripping my hair.

"Not my hair!!" I squealed. I punched her her in her face and she stumbled back. She fell into a pit and disappeared. 

"Thanks," I helped Marissa up. "Well she was a bitch." I said. Marissa laughed. "I miss Katie - she'd know what to do." I sighed. "Yeah, me too." Marissa agreed.


End file.
